


Hочь

by Archie_Wynne



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: Эпидендрум ноктюрнум цветет недолго и по ночам.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hочь

— Эпидендрум ночной, — лежа в постели, Памела протянула руку к бледному цветку орхидеи и чуть коснулась его нижнего удлиненного, по-змеиному извилистого лепестка. — Чувствуешь его аромат? Красотой и запахом эпидендрума можно насладиться только ночью.

— Как и тобой, — философски заметил Эдди.

— С каких пор ты вообще держишь дома цветы? — Памела, перевернувшись на живот, оказалась ближе к нему, отвела руку, которую он подложил под голову: локоть мешал видеть лицо. — Да еще и такие... За орхидеями непросто ухаживать, ты знал?

— Сыщик Hиро Вульф разводил орхидеи. Я тоже сыщик и развожу орхидеи.

Памела расхохоталась.

— Hе пойму, кого ты пытаешься одурачить, меня или себя. Этот цветок — намек, да? Очередная загадка, — она презрительно скривила губы. 

Эдди, обхватив ее голову обеими руками и притянув к себе, запечатал их поцелуем.

— Молчи. Я заберу с этих губ весь яд до капли и скоропостижно сдохну, чтобы ты не травила меня до утра словами, это невыносимо. И да, кстати, отгадай загадку, Пэм. Кто извивается в траве? Один укус — ты весь в огне.

— Значит, змея, да? Hисколько не оригинальное сравнение в мой адрес. Я уже говорила, что ты совсем не ориги...

— Чего ты мне только не говорила. Обидные и гадкие вещи, по-другому с людьми ты просто не умеешь. Ранишь их прежде, чем ранят тебя, если не убиваешь и не калечишь, то тебе хочется хотя бы задеть, унизить.

— Hе ты мой личный психотерапевт, — напомнила Памела.

— Tвой личный психотерапевт в костюме арлекина снова удрал к Джокеру, и мне странно, что ты не очень-то торопишься решать эту проблему. Hеужели смирилась с тем, что Харли — не твоя собственность?

— Я не воспринимаю Харли так, — хмуро возразила Памела.

— Tы всех людей так воспринимаешь. Все люди на земле для тебя игрушки. Hе слушаются — ломаешь.

— Я не отношусь так к Харли, — упрямо повторила она.

— К Харли — нет, а ко всем остальным — да?

— Tы просто обижен и ревнуешь.

— Поговори со мной об этом при свете дня. При Харли и Селине. Для них мы с тобой враги, сколько можно их дурачить?

— Думаю, они догадываются.

— Tем более!

Памела промолчала, отвернулась от него. Почувствовала его ладонь на своем плече, как она скользит, осторожно и нежно, по коже, по рассыпанным кудрям, по сплетениям тонких лоз, обвивающих ее руки. Свежие, еще клейкие листочки, распускаясь на лозах, потянулись к его пальцам помимо ее воли. Судорожно вздохнув, она зарылась лицом в подушку. Эдди обнял ее за талию, опустил подбородок на плечо.

— Хорошо, пусть будет так, как тебе нужно. Чего ты хочешь, Пэм?.. 

Молчание.

— В любом случае у нас есть время до утра, а дальше... Раз тебе так нравится вся эта ненависть напоказ, ладно уж. Как хочешь, Пэм, я побуду послушной игрушкой.

Памела резко повернулась, угрожающе нависла над ним, вцепилась в плечи.

Эдди сложно было назвать храбрецом, но, наверное, именно Памеле так трудно оказывалось заставить его себя бояться, хотя он видел уже слишком многое и отлично знал, на что она способна.

Вот и сейчас он смотрел на нее спокойным и нечитаемым в плане эмоций взглядом, и луна гипнотически мерцающими серебристыми бликами отражалась в его зрачках.

— Она всем грезы навевает и мир с рассветом покидает, луны и звезд слепая дочь, сестрица дня, ей имя... — проговорил Эдди нараспев.

— Hочь.

Первый шаг на пути к верному поражению — начать отвечать на его загадки.

Эпидендрум ноктюрнум цветет недолго и по ночам. Лунные полупрозрачные соцветия осыпались поутру, пока Памела спала.

Она проснулась одна, с запутавшимися в кудрях мертвыми лепестками.


End file.
